Say you mean it
by Marbleghost
Summary: Jaesey Rae is the new girl at Ouran academy. Emerging from the loss of her wealthy family; Promised inheritence and an .. arranged engagement? To who? Read on to see what awaits her!
1. Chapter 1

**Say you mean it.**

Jaesey Rae. Or Jaesey for short. Or just Jae if your really lazy. Pronounced Jay. Spelt with a J then an A and finally the E at the end. It was very important to get her name right and get it straight. Why was it important? Well, that didn't really matter. And she wasn't going to think about that. Certainly not now, when she was staring down at one of the most hideous looking dresses she had ever seen in her life. It was a yucky shade of pale yellow, and the shoulders puffed up like a football players and the wrists actually had cuffs on them. Oh please. Cuffs.

_Sit tight Jaesey, your going to be wearing this everyday for the rest of your life. _Jaesey was also going to be late which was never a thing she had been before .. A knock sounded from the door. "Miss? You've got about 5 minutes to finish up. We will be leaving for Ouran shortly." Oh fun. She should be excited to go to a brand new school, meet brand new people and all that jazz. But she wasn't. All the wanted to do was go home, jump on her well missed bed after running around her room, breathing in the fresh scent of it all and be able to say 'This is real'. Of coarse it wouldn't be though. She lost her house and family in a fire last month.

It hurt, it always did. But she had to be strong for everybody. So many people were depending on her right now. With her family and almost all hope of their families companies surviving she was really all that was left. She was the only remaining heir to her families legacy. Some people would absolutely kill to be in her position and might even be jealous. That was fine, because she wanted nothing of it. Even so, it was hers. So she was now granted the luxury of going to such an elite private school, promised a bright and happy future and a wonderful engagement waiting for her once she stepped out those doors. She wished she didn't have to step outside. She brushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes, her bangs always side swept, kept in place by just a couple pins. She didn't worry too much about her hair, she just tied it to the side inn a simple blue ribbon. In just a few minutes she would meet the man she would be forced to spend the rest of her life with, and she really could care less about impressing him.

Just smile, and do your best.

**Artists comment START.**

Kay. Iiiive got some explaining to do. If you happen to know the song Jaesey Rae by All time low - you might understand a bit more. Though the song has nothing to do with the story. I had this idea in my mind as I was mindlessly daydreaming about someone .. Its a secret! But I had no idea what my character would be .. I had her down pretty good, but without a name. This song just honestly makes me cry sometimes when I listen to it. Its so amazing. I loved that name. So I kept it. I want to make it kind of revolve around the song now I think. It may end up as a song fic kind of thing. Im going to try and name the chapters in accordance to it. The title is already one n

I spelt her name differently on purpose, I dont like the way its spelled on the song.

Can you guess who the Fiance might be? Its pretty blatantly obvious |D;

This IS going to be pretty drabbly emo. Forgive me ~

This first part mainly introduced Jae annd the plot. So I might update tonight i I keep writing and dont run out of ideas .. Ill try and write to please and viewers. So review, especially if you want an update. 3


	2. Theres an aching in my back

**Say you mean it**

Theres an aching in my back ..

Jaesey rested her head against the back of the leather seat of the limousine and sighed inwardly. This really shouldn't be happening. She should not be All the way in Japan, attending a new school, with new people, new teachers and a new everything. And she certainly shouldn't be even thinking about marriage. Unless is was forced upon her, which it was. She often asked herself why they had to die like that. Why they had to be so careless and why she wasn't there. A school field trip had kept her out of grasp of death itself. She had escaped death, how lovely. She missed her family dearly. Her mother was always supportive of her. Truly, they were best friends. She had not seen her biological father in years. she had no idea if he even knew what happened and she was relieved for that. If he had tried to take her in, she didn't know what she would have done. Slap him and run maybe? That seemed like the most logical situation which was ridiculous. He was her father .. Wasn't he? Sure, she had gotten a couple drop in visits, where he usually hid it form her mother. He would always say ..

"Madam? Were here." they had stopped at some overly rich bastards house. Her wording was rude .. but she hadn't been looking forward to this meeting and wasn't overly fond of the idea of having her life planned out for her. She merely nodded solemnly and stepped out of the car, were she gave a gatekeeper her name and was let in with a short 'We've been expecting you.' She had ridden with her grandmother, who lived in Japan. Precisely why she was here. "Jaejae, It will be fine." Her grand mther gave her a warm smile. "Oh .. I'm not really that nervous." She was. It was weird .. Reluctant, but anxious. She brushed her bangs out of her face, were they found their place neatly. she bit the inside of her cheek, a habit she had developed at an early age. The younger and older women were greeted by a house maid, who led them to the main room. She followed in her dismay to what she liked to think of as the end of her life. simple.

"Ah. Miss Russato!" She hated being called by her last name. Everybody here was so god damned formal. He smiled at her, implying he wanted some sort of response. they hadn't given her any names though .. "Yes .. Sorry for the wait .. Mister.. ehhh .." She trailed off. Luckily her grandmother, the old hag finally decided to be useful.

"This man is Mister Ootori. His son- "

"Ootori Kyouya." He finished for her and stepped up to shake her grandmothers and her own hands. She took it, only vaguely.

"Russato Jaesey Rae"

"Jaesey is fine .." She added, a little hesitant.

"Then Kyouya is too."

She caught his gaze, then gave him a once over. Though it was well apparent before, he was gorgeous. His skin was pale, his eyes were dark. They seemed knowing .. calculating. The glasses he wore weren't too far up his nose, but certainly weren't in risk of falling off. They just added to the look. Her eyes slid to his sleek back hair .. his uniform fit him smugly .. she briefly wondered what his home attire was before shaking it off. She wasn't fooled. "Everything okay?"

She broke form her daze to Ootori .. Kyouya's question. "everything is fine." He smiled coolly. "I'm sure father doesn't want us being much later than we already are. Your in my homeroom and its the first day of school. I can show you around?" It felt rehearsed. "Thank you .. Kyouya. " She paused briefly then took the initiative that they were going together. "Shall we go?"

While most girls might have swooned at the situation, Jaesey wasn't all that happy about it. The car drive wasn't awkward. Kyouya talking about politics, Ouran academy, and lots of boring things. She nodded along with it, but didn't really take any of it in. She thought about this. Kyouya was being quite courteous to her. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention. It just felt so overwhelmingly wrong. She could already tell her and Otor- Kyouya were two very different people who were mostly likely doing this for the same reasons. To please their families.

They arrived. Ouran was absolutely stunning. She was at a loss for words. With the bright, warm atmosphere it held, to the bubbly people all around her. From the elegant decor inside to the green gardens surrounding the outside. Ouran was just as breathtaking were ever you went. For the first time that day she smiled a real smile. She could handle this. Kyouya noticed her change in attitude and was grateful for it. He could tell she was deliberately keeping distance between them. He had been trying to be as friendly as possible. If anything, he didn't want her to change her mind.

"Ouran is beautiful, inside and out. Its one of a kind, an elite private school. The majority of the students that got o school here come form wealthy families, with minor exceptions. " Kyouya stated matter of factly. She came out of a short daze. "I see .. don't we need to get going?" she didn't look like she was all that interested in going to class .. another wall.

Kyouya introduced her to his classmates. That included Tamaki. It was going to be another long year with that idiot.

"Mother! I missed you so much I didn't get to see you all summer .."

"You saw me last weekend. " He said this bluntly and sat down, already annoyed out of his skull.

"Well yes, but daddy doesn't like to be separated fro- .. Wait, Is she your girlfriend?"

Had he really just said that? So .. Tamaki like. She was sitting next to him. Jaesey slumped her head down onto her desk. Not liking the fact she had to go through this again. Kyouya saved her the trouble.

"Tamaki .. Formally speaking she's my fiancée. Good? " He patted his head, like a dog and turned his shoulders around so he was facing the front. "Now thats settled." He muttered. Tamaki wanted to burst around and slap Kyouya for not telling him and hug him at the same time. but the lesson began and Tamaki resigned, paid attention to the front.

Jaesey made lots of new friends, though she didn't think she would of. Rich people were nicer than they looked. She called them rich people, because compared to her they all were. hough she descended from a family - a business .. They hadn't been all that rich. They just happened to be a very good client of the Ootori's and when her grandmother asked for help .. they gave it? It didn't really make sense to her. they had after all asked for help not a resurrection. She was asked to hang out at a somebody's house over the weekend and there was a couple glances from some senior boys. She sighed inwardly. the day was finally over. She was tired and she was hungry and she was sick of so many people staring at her. Not many people were supposed to know exactly why she was here. Maybe it was because she was the fiancée to the third son of the Ootori family? That bites. Fiancée .. she didn't even know somebody very well and so far didn't like them very much either. and she had to spend the rest of eternity with him? Or until it blows over. Which it will, most likely.

"Jaesey? .. I attend a club. the host club, so I wont be escorting you home. but if you like, you can stop in for a few minutes." A host club? She contemplated this. She really wanted to go home , and it really only meant for more meetings and more confrontations. She was about to say no. She then abruptly changed her mind, she didn't really know why. She kind of wanted to see his club, though she would never admit it. " Why not. Ive got nothing better to do." She said it lazily, because she didn't want to seem eager. "Lets see this host club .. " She added, with a slight smile. She might as well try to be nice in return?

**Artists commeeent**

Ohboy. First of all ,I totally forgot to make this comment before posting. I dont know why.

I dont really know where im going with this story .. yet. Give me ideas?

I havnt gotten a single and review and one story alert .. blah.

You found me is dying too ..

review me and I promise to update real soon! Im pretty sure the rating is gonna change, like three times. I know I cant write a multichapter romance fic and keep it PG13 ..

Anyone guessed it was Kyouya before this? ~

I may have some other pairings, maybe , maybe not. I didnt know who to put them in a class with. I was gonna the twins but decided against it. If I had the twins I wanted Haruhi in there too, which would have been pretty unlikely coincidence .. Ahh. I ramble.

Ohwell. Review! ~

- Mel

"


	3. Ive never made a bet

**Say You Mean It**

**Ive never made a bet.**

"Kyouya, your late! When in the world are you ever late? Jeez .. "

"Don't tell me .. you finally got a girlfriend?"

"No, Kaoru! you've got it all wrong. He obviously found himself a man that meets his standards."

"Is that possible .. I mean Kyouya here only has time for himself-Wait. Who is she? Guests aren't allowed in till the club opens its doors .. " The mischievous twins looked very confused. After all .. Kyouya doesn't give special treatment. not unless theres something to gain, that is.

Tamaki burst out into astonished laugher in the background, doubling over. "You shady twins! You don't even know?"

"Don't know what boss? Keeping secrets are we?" They said it in unusion, leaning in to peer dangerously at the blond, aiming for the terrifying affect. It worked. "Of coarse not! I would never do such a thing. " He straightened up his uniform. "Lets just say .. Daddy has found his beau of the ball .. so to speak." He chuckled mischievously being turning away.

"Kyouya senpai .. Is engaged? Wow. I never would of imagined .. congratulations you guys." Haruhi smiled in approval. Kyouya had known she would probably be one of the only ones not to give them trouble, luckily. Mori gave them a silent nod of approval .. as expected. Honey, always eager to make a new friend was a little to happy. "Wow! Whats your name? A brand new friend .. I know! Do you like cake? I love cake ~" He squealed , capturing her in one of his signature death hugs that was sure to leave you in shock for at least a week. " J-jaesey .. Rae .. Please let me go." Breathless, but glad to be out of his grip, she turned to Kyouya. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is this your crazy idea of a club? .. " He sighed, a slight smile.

"Sadly, you've had to witness the idiocy that composes this club. I assure you, they get their act together when around guests."

"Hm. I guess its a Japanese thing."

Hikaru and Kaoru spun around, instantly in her face. "And just what is THAT supposed to mean."

" What? Whatever you take it to mean .. " She glared at them, but with a slight smirk. A challenge. "Kyouya senpai! We don't like your Fiancée. Shes intimidating us ~" Again, in perfect sync with each other, their expressions matching. Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose slightly before responding. "Instead of wasting your time pushing her around you should get set up for your brotherly love act." He put big emphasis on the act, to embarrass them. they coward away in fear of the shadow king. "You know, if you could act like yourself more around me, this wouldst be so awkward. It didn't take you long to fit in here."

Jaesey almost replied with a sharp look and something like 'Sorry, your so boring. Ill try harder next time.' But stopped herself. Now was not the time for that snobby attitude. Instead she settle for muttering a short "I don't see anything different about me .. " Kyouya just wrote something down in his notebook he seemed to always be carrying around with him.

"I want to get to know your friends. Do you mind?" He was kind of surprised. she seemed to be kind of skeptical about the host club. "Doors should be opening soon .. Why not. Talk to whoever you like."

She granted him a quick smile. Now that was different .. and she took a seat beside Tamaki on a cushioned bench. "your .. in my class, right?" He grinned, glowing form the inside that she had remembered his name. "Aha! yes, thats right! what do you think of my Mommy? I know hes a big boy but if he ever needs any help with you ~ " He earned himself a sharp jab to th stomach for that one. "your just as ridiculous as I thought." She fumed, her face red from anger and embarrassment. All the girls crowding around laughed while Tamaki cried in despair. She was asked many questions about her engagement and how lucky she was. She hated it. Even as much as she wanted to leave, she decided to stay, mostly because she felt like she had been unfair to Kyouya .. but why should it matter? Dummy.

She got up prepared to leave when Haruhi stopped her offering more tea. "Im really happy for you and Kyouya. I mean, he'll finally have somebody important in his life .. He needs it." she smiled, not to embarrass him. Jaesey smiled back, though she thought about what Haruhi had said int he back of her mind. "Oh .. Thank you. " Then she blurted out the worst thing that could possibly happen, for the host club anyway. " you must have done something pretty awful to let these hosts convince you to prance around in a male uniform, Haruhi. Not that I blame you. the dresses are pretty disgusting, if you ask me." All of the hosts did a double take, with the exception of mori and Kyouya. "you do a pretty good impression. but you couldn't fool me. Its all in the smile. your hair is pretty too." She noticed how quiet everybody was. "Apparently I hit a nerve?"

Kaoru gulped noisily. Usually in a situation like this, Kyouya would take charge and threaten her with his families military. But in this instance. He didn't think he could. "Well .. Hey! don't go around spreading her secret." He grumbled, but wasn't very good at being intimidating in this situation. Everybody was flustered.

Kyouya clapped his notebook shut signifying he was done. ""Well, Me and Jaesey will be leaving now. Have a good day boys." He pulled her lightly by her arm which he had never done. She denied the sparks that shot throughout her body for an instant. Stupid. She pulled away from his touch but walked down the hall with him. " I'm not going to tell anyone, so you dont have to worry. Whatever thats about." "your not curious as to why thats a touchy subject." She tsked. "I am. But I know better than to stick my nose where it doesn't belong." He raised his eyebrows at this. "A good attitude you've got there. Miss Fujioka .. she owes us a considerable amount." "Vengeful aren't we?" So she was challenging. when she chose to be. "Some could say. But Haruhi seems to enjoy her time as a host. She could of left .. but she stayed."

Instead of carrying on with the conversation, she abruptly stopped walking. " I assume your father wants you to take me home as well? " Shes a smart one, that Jaesey. He probably would have taken her home even if his father hadn't asked him to. Though he pushed this thought away. She clearly didn't want that much to do with him. He lied. "Sorry, I have to bother you more then." He wouldn't have risked saying something with a slightly sarcastic tone before. It was just how she was acting bugged him, He knew that she had lost pretty much everything a person could lose. He wanted her to let somebody in and really, she seemed to only talk to people when she had a point to argue.

She looked about to say something worthwhile and perhaps fully answer his unspoken questions. but she clasped her mouth shut. He sighed in exasperation. the first day and he already was having difficulty dealing with her. Lovely. She shook her head, apparently frustrated too. "Sorry. " She muttered before walking away, with no intention of letting him catch up.

_**Artists commmentoo ~**_

aaa these are always so short. Bahh.

Well, Im sure somethings are still very confusing. I go a review saying they wanted some tamaki beating. Though I didn't put what they specifically said, I did try and put some in there. Im trying to keep the twins in character being very clever and mischevious .. but well im not that clever myself. Especially with comebacks. Ohshat.

This came pretty fast, I just knew what I was going to write, so I got it down within an hour. 3

I have a couple things planned already and plan to take it pretty slow(or try =w=)

If you have any ideas just review them up. Ill try and write for the fans as well (What fans?)

Im afraid my grades are slipping by so much. I need to focus on school life more ;_; /3

bye !


	4. Speak Up

Speak Up

_-7 day time skip-_

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. ~

Five more rings later Tamaki scrambled to pick up the phone almost knocking over the glass stand the phone neatly rested on. Who would possibly stay on line for that long.. It took a quick glance to the caller ID to see it was Kyouya which made Tamaki a little hesitant. He sighed inwardly. If he was calling it was probably important, that he called his private phone and not the estate itself. What if he was angry at him? He knew he hadn't done anything too ridiculous lately and if he had it would have been absolutely necessary! The man just didn't understand what it meant for him to get his feelings out there. He thought about this as he picked up the phone.

"Mommy dear?"

"Oh please. Look I don't have the time or patience for those games today.. Can you just come over? I need to talk to somebody." Kyouya grumbled out some curse words here and there and just sounded plain frustrated. It was something Tamaki had learned the raven haired boy felt a lot so he let it pass.

"Mommy needs to talk to somebody? Is something wrong? Oh Oh! I'm just so proud of you. You chose me out of everybody in the world ~ "

Just like that the young boy had completely lost his marbles and was off on some useless speel on how important it was for mommy to 'confide' and 'trust' daddies judgment as it was in his best interest to keep the children happy.

"Tamaki can you just get here?"

Tamaki spun around his room in joy even though Kyouya couldn't see him, he was absolutely beaming.

"Of course mommy! Be right there!"

Tamaki arrived in record time excitement whirling through his veins as he tried to figure out what it was that had Kyouya reach out to him. It was an amazing feeling he just didn't want to end. Maybe he was just prideful but it was important to keep all his friends happy, especially when his best friend was in trouble. He had been to the estate more than enough times to know exactly where Kyouya's room was located and knew before he even stepped in the boy would be surrounded by spread sheets and numbers and many other calculations Tamaki wouldn't understand ever in his lifetime.

"Oh good you're here. I was beginning to worry that you had gotten lost." Kyouya was indeed surrounded by what Tamaki could only call math in his simple mind. He shook it off and sat on Kyouya's bed which he had sat on in similar situations so many times.

"So what's on your mind, my friend?" He grinned stupidly. He knew that Kyouya was rather.. Awkward when these situations arose. He also knew that even if he needed a little push sometimes, he was a really great friend and he needed to be talked to just as much as everybody else did.

Kyouya turned away from his work, quite a rare thing for him. He sat next to Tamaki on the bed, just like his golden haired friend, he had done so just as many times. Kyouya sighed heavily, running his slender fingers through his hair as if to prepare himself for what he was about to admit. "This situation is .. Difficult. That girl is just so .. "He fought to find the right words to express his feelings, something he normally wouldn't have any trouble with at all. He remained aware of his audience, who wasn't always the brightest. So he had to keep it simple, he supposed for both of them. Finally he settled. "It is rather frustrating. Everything is so mechanical with her. I mean, I know I can be pretty mechanical at times, and maybe I am cold .. " He trailed off at this thought. He didn't mean to come off that way. He had always thought petty things such as friendship and love was unnecessary and should be a well guarded topic. He liked being distanced sometimes. Since he had met Tamaki, that had changed for him.

Tamaki smiled gently at his best friend. Kyouya had changed so much from when he first met him. Maybe Kyouya didn't even realize it yet, but he cared about the people and his life and he could even care about Jaesey. "Kyouya. Slow down .. You may not realize this, but you and Jaesey are so much alike. Even I can see that already. I've been made aware of what happened. She's dealing with a lot right now. All you can do is try and really that should be enough for anybody."Tamaki may come across as a rambling piece of sliced cheese. Perfect in every aspect, with a bumbling out of control personality; he was really very mature on his own, and he had a heart of gold, which is why Kyouya knew he could trust him to be there every time. He needed him to be there.

"You're absolutely right .. I was just over thinking things, as usual. I do like her more than I let on. Thank you for dropping by on such short notice. "Kyouya hastily let his gaze move to a rather boring tile in the floor. These conversations made him awkward, something he wasn't used to at all, which made him very uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, and when he looked back at Tamaki, the blonde completely caught him off guard by pulling him into a friendly hug. It was foreign to him but not unpleasant and he let a light smile slip onto his features. Even if he couldn't figure out somebody for the first time, especially if it was her .. it would be okay. It really just needed time.

Authors comment.

Its been awhile , I apologize ! 3 I hope to try and stick onto this story its just been difficult lately hmm. I have atleast the next 2 or 3 chapters on paper, all planeed fixing and getting them on here! This was a little filler, and partly to get some Kyouya input in there. I wanted to show Tamaki and Kyouya's relationship and bestfriends .. but im slightly afraid I made them too close after getting lost in writing. Im afraid im a pretty big fan for them. More so than I should be., I will dedicate a story to them someday soon, but for now Kyouya and Jaesey. This is a bit short I think, sorry about that ;u;

Please review and I will try to please the readers wishes! Thankyou . (:


End file.
